2 Broke Girls: And The Maid
by ThoughtsRoam
Summary: Max has signed up with Sophie's cleaning company to make a little cash on the side. She goes to the client's (Caroline) house, to find her having some alone time. Caroline, embarrassed, demands satisfaction!


Max wasn't having the best day. The landlord of her apartment found out she was illegally subletting, so now the rent was more than she could afford. When she asked Han if she could get a raise, he said funds were too low for something like that. But, like the beacon of hope he is, Earl had heard about a maid company that was hiring without doing that much of a background check. Apparently it was called "Sophie's Cleaning Company" and luckily enough for Max, the lady who runs it lived in her building.

During the interview, Sophie said she liked Max's 'spunk'. Through some kind of miracle, Max had gotten the job and the salary offered would let her pay rent and even have a little left over! Things were going her way it would seem. Sophie said she could start working immediately. She put her name into the website roster and within a few hours had a job lined up.

She was supposed to go clean some rich girl's penthouse. Caroline Channing? She thinks that was her name. Rich people tip well, right? They should. Either way, the name sounded familiar. She heard it in the news somewhere, but couldn't remember all the details.

She was dropped off by Sophie with all the supplies.

"I'LL BE BACK TO PICK YOU UP IN A COUPLE OF HOURS!" Sophie shouted in her thick Polish accent as she drove off.

She lugged her stuff to the elevator and rode it up to the top floor.

The elevator opened right into the penthouse. The vestibule reminded Max of something you'd see in an art museum. The vase on the stand probably cost more than Max's apartment. And probably more than Max herself.

Caroline had hired the cleaning company since she had a party yesterday and her usual maid had been struck by lightning (that wasn't the real reason, but Max couldn't be bothered to learn it).

Max was hoping that this was one of those fancy masquerade balls and it would be an easy clean up as she walked into the main room.

And like most of the time, she was wrong. Whoever Caroline was; she apparently knew how to throw a party. Bottles of expensive liquors and wines littered the floor. Cups, both glass and red plastic, were scattered about, not a single coaster in sight. Trays of fancy various Hor d'oeuvres on little stands were tossed about the room. Some more bare than others. Max even saw a bra on the couch. She started by picking up the bottles and emptying any contents in the sink...and stealing a swig or two.

She also took a couple bites of the food. She never understood why rich people spent so much money on stuff if it tastes terrible. She threw away the food and collected the cups. While she was cleaning, she discovered a red wine stain on a carpet in the hallway. Amongst her supplies was a wet vacuum that could get the stain out, but it was really loud. If Caroline was home, which she probably was, combined with the fact that she was probably hungover, Max thought it'd be best to warn her first.

If she'd learned one thing from reality TV shows, it's that rich white women know how to throw a bitch fit, and Max wasn't in the mood for that.

She walked over to Caroline's room and heard a slight buzzing.

 _'Maybe it's her phone_?' Max wondered. She, once again, was terribly wrong.

Thank goodness that Max had the decency to slowly open the door. Any further would've been horrible. From the small crack that she had opened Max could see that Caroline was lying, naked, on her bed using a vibrator to masturbate; explaining the buzzing Max heard. Though Caroline believed herself to be alone, she was moaning quietly as she inserted the toy into herself repeatedly.

' _What the hell? Why would she be doing this? Doesn't she know a maid is here? Didn't she hire us? Wouldn't she be expecting me?_ ' Max panicked in her head. This wasn't how she expected her day to go.

' _Ok, calm down Max. I'll just vacuum the rug, that'll startle her and she'll put some clothes on._ ' Max told herself.

Then, at the worst possible moment, her phone rang.

Max hadn't turned it off or turned down the ringer volume, so Nicki Minaj's "Anaconda" started blasting out of her phone. In a frenzied attempt to silence it, Max had dropped it. In a rush, she reached down to get it, her head hit the door (quite hard), making it swing wide open.

Max grabbed it and looked up just in time to see the embarrassed billionaire cover herself up with a sheet.

Max had the misfortune to make direct eye contact with Caroline. Meanwhile, Nicki was explaining what to do to them skinny bitches. Max looked down at her phone to check who was calling her. Turns out it was Sophie, probably to see how it was going. She answered the call saying,

"I gotta call you back," she ended the call with that cliché line and turned off her phone. She then went back to her awkward mutual staring at with Caroline. The situation would've been a lot less unbearable if it weren't for the fact that Max could still hear the, quite clearly, audible vibrations that the toy was sending out from within Caroline. If there was a world record saying "shit" the most times in your head, Max had probably broken it.

' _Go funny, or be sincere?_ ' Max tried to decide how to proceed. She (poorly) decided to go funny.

"HEEEY! I'm Max, your new maid. I thought a mess might be in here, but I see you got it handled. So imma vacuum the rug, bye now!" She tried to quickly exit, but was halted by Caroline.

"Stop!" She demanded. Max froze in her tracks. She turned around on her heel to face Caroline, who did not look pleased.

"I can't just let you leave, seeing what you've seen!" Caroline said, blushing red as her vibrator. Max wanted to tell her that she wasn't going to tell anyone and that no one would believe her even if she did and that nobody would care. But, Max didn't know how the Channing family made their fortune, until she was certain it wasn't through illegal means, she thought the best thing to do was obey. Especially if she didn't want to end up at the bottom of a river.

"Take off your clothes," Caroline said, in a calmer voice than before but still clutching the sheet to her body. Max complied and starting stripping. The situation made Max wish she had worn matching underwear or, at the very least, a not so ratty bra; this one she had on had seen better days. She tossed her shirt aside, pulled down her jeans and threw them to the side, creating more of a rest, ironically.

She stood there, feeling awkward. She'd feel embarrassed but she was sure Caroline was feeling enough of that for both of them.

"I'm not going to be the only one naked." Caroline simply said, with a raise of her eyebrow. She didn't need to say anymore for Max to understand. If she knew this much voyeurism involved in maid service, Max would've chosen to be homeless. She unhooked her bra and let the "girls" out. Caroline, despite her (now) calm demeanor, had a flash of amazement on her face if only briefly. A natural reaction for anyone seeing Max's breasts for the first time, male or female, so why would a billionaire be any different?

She rid herself of her panties and stood with her hands on her hips to let Caroline take it all in.

The billionaire looked her maid over, up and down. Max could feel her gaze upon her every curve.

The awkwardness in the room had gone away and was replaced with a sense of expectant-ness. Max; waiting to see what Caroline would say next. Caroline; waiting to see if Max would rebel in some way.

"Masturbate in front of me." Caroline said with another raise of her eyebrow. Max opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Biting the inside of her lip to hold the words in. She leaned onto the nearby dresser for a better position. Max was sure that Caroline would feel some kind of way about her laying her bare ass on her dresser, but she had bigger concerns. Besides she was a maid, she'd clean it later.

She opened her legs to display herself to the billionaire as she started to play with her pussy.

Max hadn't done anything like this before (that she can remember). She had to admit, she found it, in some weird way, kind of exciting. Usually when she was with a girl, they'd take a submissive role. But this Caroline Channing, she knew how to take control. Expected of a rich girl, use to getting everything she wants.

Max slid in two fingers, her middle and ring, thrusting them in and out with her left hand. Her right instinctively went to her breast, her hand kneaded the familiar flesh, knowing exactly where and how hard to squeeze. Usually when Max masturbated; she'd imagine herself doing it with somebody. Sometimes it's just some generic hot guy, sometimes it was someone more specific. But having someone to watch was way more satisfying, Max found.

A great deal of pleasure surged through her body and she had only just started.

Her fingers thrusted in and out faster as she slid in a third. Caroline watched in pure fascination, though her face showed that only in a minute amount. She had bit the inside of her lip to keep her composure.

"Come over here," Caroline commanded, gesturing with her pointer finger.

"Let me have a closer look." Max temporary stopped, frustrated at the pause, but secretly delighted at the relocation. She walked over to the bed, got on her knees and continued with renewed vigor. Max kept her eyes open; her gaze locked onto Caroline's while she started kneading her own breast again, making it clear that she wasn't thinking about being somewhere else or being with someone else.

Caroline looked on as Max sped up faster, she started using her thumb to encircle her clit. She moaned louder and arched her back. She was clearly on the cusp of an orgasm.

"STOP!" Caroline cruelly commanded. Max, not really wanting to, had to be physically stopped. Caroline grabbed Max's hand. She lifted it up. She put the three fingers in her mouth, sampling each digit. Sucking the fluids off; slowly, letting her tongue linger as it tried to lick off every drop. Max was enraptured by the sight, completely wordless, as the heiress to a multibillionaire company licked her fingers clean.

"Here, I think this'll help," Caroline said; revealing the vibrator that Max, honestly, forgot about. They didn't drop each other's gaze, even as Caroline slid the toy into Max's pussy. She turned it on and started to push it in and out of Max's snatch.

"Oh, FUCK!" Max yelled out as Caroline began actively fucking her. Caroline put her arm around Max, grabbing her ass to pull her closer. Even then, they hadn't break eye contact; Caroline looked up as Max played with her own breasts, moaning loudly. Caroline squeezed Max's ass harder as she started to piston the vibrator faster. Max's famous sailor mouth made an appearance as Caroline powered her through an intense orgasm, the likes of which Max had never experienced.

She straddled Caroline while she hunched over, her breasts damn near suffocating Caroline, Max dug her nails into Caroline's back as she rode out her orgasm. Without thinking about it, Max pulled back and kissed Caroline (hard) on the lips. Before she could begin to regret doing that, Caroline pushed Max onto her back. The air got knocked out of Max's lung while Caroline assumed the top position, returning the kiss just as hard.

She grabbed both of Max's breasts, kneading them before taking one after the other into her mouth. Circling each nipple with her tongue, sucking and nibbling the erect nubs like how she'd want it.

Amazing as this felt, Max wasn't about to just lie there and let someone else do all the work. She slid two fingers into Caroline's folds. The billionaire's immediate reaction to this was to bite down harder on Max's nipple.

Max started to jackhammer at Caroline's snatch. She responded in kind be turning on the vibrator to its highest setting.

"OH, SHI-" Max's exclamation was cut off by Caroline pressing her lips onto hers. Their tongues quickly came into play as they fucked each other's pussies. Their breath mixed together, they only allowed themselves shorts breaks to catch their breaths. Their moans disappeared into each other's mouths, blending seamlessly, making it impossible to tell whose was whose. They closed their eyes, enjoying each other's touch as their hands wandered all over.

They explored every curve, dip and rise that the other had to offer. With how tight their embrace became, and their eyes closed they couldn't tell where their body ended and the other's body began. They indulged themselves on each other for what seemed like an eternity. When it was all said and done, the orgasms between them countless, and their energy spent, they laid there breathing heavily.

During their impromptu sex, they had rolled around quite a bit, changing who took the top. Ultimately, at the end, Caroline was on top. She laying on top of Max, her chest heaving to regain her strength. She rested her head, using Max's breasts as a pillow. They weren't looking at one another, but big smiles were on their faces. Caroline pulled herself up, looking down at Max's face, her golden hair forming a veritable curtain around their faces.

She kissed Max, softer than the other times, but just as passionate.

"I guess we're even now," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

The End


End file.
